teshol_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Osyna Bloodeye
Osyna Blood-Eye is an antagonist in the ''Heroes of Legend ''5e Dungeons & Dragons campaign by Dexter Fawkes. Appearance and Personality Osyna is described as a petite and well-dressed drow woman; standing less than five feet tall. Despite this, she has an extremely commanding and intimidating presence. She wears her long hair in twin braids. Her right eye is strange looking, possessing a black sclera and blood red iris. Osyna Bloodeye is commander-in-chief of the Nightwardens, and has been suggested to be de facto leader of all of Umbravallan drow society due to the Empress' youth. Unlike her fellow Warden-Generals, Osyna is described as being rather reserved and stern in demeanor. She issues orders and expects them to be followed to the letter. Her division of the Nightwardens is by and far the most disciplined and regimented of the three. Osyna's motivations remain mysterious, but she can be described as obsessive, ruthless, sadistic, and covetous. She's a collector and Deephold seems to be her collection. History Little is known of the ancient vampire's personal history. How she became a vampire or rose to power remains an unanswered mystery, but it is readily apparent that she is very very old and has been in command of Umbravall since at least the Scale War. It has been suggested that Andrith was horribly abused by Osyna during her time in Deephold. In a vision shared by Queen Aumenna, Lucius saw Osyna execute and behead Severin Silrajin, despite a council agreement that his fate would be decreed by Eldrevaughn. Minerva suggested that the man was not executed but instead bound to the the gold dragon so he could never again aid Tiamat. Osyna seems to have some sort of strange obsession with the Shadowbane family. The cause for this seems to be due to Galatea Shadowbane, a Grand Warden of old who was tormented and killed by the sandelves of Aket'o thousands of years ago. Every one of Vahlka's siblings save Andrith have been inducted into the Wardens. Osyna even asked for Vahlka's youngest sister, Andromache to personally join the Nightwardens despite her extremely young age. It has been revealed that she's been modifying Vahlka's memory for well over a century to erase any sign of her preying on her and her family. She has been biting and draining Andrith since very early in life, and Vahlka as long as she has been a warden. The party encountered Osyna in during the Battle of Oasis and confronted her with the goal of stopping her from getting through the mirror. This led to a battle in which Maria Crowlantern cut off the vampire's hand with Anxucotl and in retaliation Osyna disintegrated her. It seemed that despite her vampiric regeneration the hand would not regrow. Osyna turned into mist and fled the party, flying through the Fiend's mirror. Inside the party found a fragment of who she used to be in the form of a dark elf scholar named Kassandra - later the Raven Queen confronted the party and banished the specter of Kassandra back to her prison. Trivia * Osyna is at least vaguely based off of Carmilla - a gothic short story featuring a lesbian vampire who preys upon a young woman. * She's also inspired by the Queen of Hearts of Alice in Wonderland - and shares with her a penchant for beheading those who displease her. It's been suggested that Osyna owns a Vorpal Sword (a rapier specifically) and uses it frequently. * Osyna collects pinned butterflies and other fragile insects in glass cases, an allegory for her more sinister "collection." * All Nightwardens save the other Generals are not permitted to hold their heads higher than Osyna when she enters a room - something that is a bit difficult given that she is extremely short. * Osyna has an inexplicable amount (Lets be honest, even one is an inexplicable amount) of bat shaped lamps in her office - as well as a taste for expensive and antique furniture. * Osyna scares the shit out of me and you don't agree you haven't been paying attention. Category:Major NPCs Category:Nightwardens Category:NPCs